I Have To Get Used To This
by Cheeko99
Summary: Ally is a bad girl, Austin is a police officer. Ally and her team has robbed houses all over the world. When Ally gets caught Austin brings her to jail but she is to young to be in jail. Her birthday is in 2 weeks and then she can go back. So Austin has to watch Ally every where she goes in that time. Bad at summaries better than it sounds PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I wanted to start another story well because I wanted to start another story I had this idea for a while now and I really want to try it. Anyway on with the story.**

**Ally's Pov**

Cassidy, Kira, Trish, and I are right now trying to figure out how to break into this guy's house. I live in Miami and this guy's house is one of the richest guys in the country so we figure if we get in there most be a lot of expensive things and a lot of money. This guy also lives in the middle of no where so we can easily break in with out anyone knowing. It is weird how a rich guy lives in the middle on no where. We have been working together for a year so we always do this stuff at night. We have been all over the world doing this stuff. But this house is really hard to get in.

Let me introduce myself, I am Allyson Marie Dawson but if you call me Allyson you are dead to me so everyone calls me Ally. I am sort of a robber you can say. I was always this bad girl type now I am 20. The cops have being looking for us this past year but haven't found us at all. I am kind of the leader of this little group here. I tell them what to do and which house we will be robbing.

I am wearing this black leather jacket, red tank top, black skinny jeans, and heels. This is my usual style so I am used to this. The other are sort of the same black and red, we don't want to wear bright orange wear everyone can see us. That is just stupid.

"How are we going to get in?" Kira asked. We would usually smash windows or pick locks because we are that good but now there are no windows we can't even find the door. I don't even know how that is possible no stinking door like what the heck. It is very dark so it is hard to see things. But we have brought flashlights and those don't help.

"How does this person even get into his own house it is like a big very big large box." Cassidy said. She is right this house is light blue house but it is a huge house I must admit it is big. But we have been here for 10 minutes and we always find something in 10 seconds. I saw pictures online where the guy posted it and the place is NICE.

"Guys I found something." Trish yelled behind the house. We run around the house which took 2 minutes. Yeah no joke the house is that big and we are fast runners so it would take you longer. We see him and about 2 feet under ground and guess what there is a door. There are also 3 steps this guy is good.

"A door? There is a door under ground he just magically built a door there?" Cassidy asked a little confused.

"No you see this is just a piece of wood with grass on it. So whenever he leaves he just puts the board there and makes it look like there is no door so no one can get in." Trish said

"Wow that is like the smartest idea I have ever heard. I wonder how he has the money for it" Kira said and we all looked at her in 'really' look.

"He is the richest guy in the country Kira I think he would have the money." I said

"Well let's hurry up guys it is 3:25 and he is going to be back at 6 so grab everything that looks good and by good I mean expensive. So take these garbage bags and get a lot." Kira said handing us all about 30 garbage bags. Trish was about the open the door but Cassidy stopped her before he could.

"Wait what happens if it is dark in there? He might have a bunch of people there watching the place for him. Are we sure this is such a good idea." Cassidy asked

"Cassidy if there are people we just do what we always do… throw things at them in till they give up." I said and she nodded her head. We start to go in and it is dark but Trish turned on the light, I put the board back up so it looked like no one is here, and we all went in. The place is amazing. There are pictures everywhere, the carpets looks amazing it is red and it feels so soft, and so much more that is hard to explain.

"Ok guys you know what to do go get your stuff." Kira said and we all ran in different directions me and Cassidy went to the living room and found a lot of jewelry. We grabbed it all earrings, rings, bracelets, necklaces, we even got the jewelry box. After 55 minutes of getting stuff and breaking stuff. We decided that we got enough because there wasn't a lot more that looked good.

"We should go now." Kira said

"Yeah let's start going." I said. We started going in till we realized that we heard sirens and we all froze where we were. Then we heard

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP." We heard them scream we all looked at each other like 'what are we going to do' well usually this stuff doesn't happen. We usually are outside and run form them easily but now we are trapped. They found the door there are probably 20 of them and we will never get away.

"What do we do?" Trish whisper/screamed at us and I just shrugged and then to make things worst they came I and looked at us and they started to charge after us.

"RUN." I screamed, I started to run down the stairs and some blonde guy and some brunette guy came after me. I started running faster why did I have to choose the stairs. Why of all things. I keep running till I reach a door I go in and lock it and lucky for me there is a window. Well I can tell the others there is a window. I open it up and see that it is a long way down. I get ready to jump when they both knock it down they try to shoot me but I jump down and lucky for me I am ok. I tried to get up and run but my leg seemed to be sprained.

"O no." I whispered to myself I looked and saw that the two had a rope and they were coming down FAST. This is not good this is not good. I get up and run about 2 feet but then fall back because it hurt so much.

"I can't get run." I said to myself then they were down and ran towards me I gave up I couldn't run right now in the condition I am in right now plus they would beat me. I felt my self being tugged up by the brown haired guy and the blonde came so I could face him.

"Miss we have been looking for you and your little team for a year now, you are going to be in jail for a long time." The blonde said and I looked down. They have been looking for us and we were heard all over the news and they said with all the damage we did we could bee there…forever. They started bringing me to the car and I noticed the others all caught. I go in the blonde's car and he start's driving.

"Am I going to jail right now?" I asked

"No you are going to go be free and let me fired from my job." He said sarcastically I would usually fight back right now but I don't have the strength to. I let down myself and my team which really hurt I forced them into this it wasn't them who wanted this even from the beginning I forced them into this. Now they are going to jail because of me. Even if I say it wasn't me they won't believe me at all. Then the door opened and I realized we were at jail. I wanted to cry but I have to be the strong one here I can be weak in any way possible. The guy grabbed my arm roughly and started walking me there. We get in and I see this guy who looks like a police chief.

"Well done Officer Moon you deserve a reward anything you want is yours, this girl is the biggest criminal in the world thank you so much." The chief said

"Your welcome Boss where should I lead her?" the guy know as Officer Moon asked

"Lead her to d37 she deserves to be punished." The guy said

"Hello? I am right here you know thank you so much for saying that." I said and the guy glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Just bring here down there and don't make me see her again." The guy said and officer moon nodded. He pushed me down the stairs and it seemed like forever and I don't think we are half way down.

"What is your name?' I asked breaking the silence he didn't answer me but I know for a fact that he heard me are police man always this rude.

"I said what is your name?' I asked again

"You don't need to know anything about me I am bringing you down here to lock you up and you will be here forever till you die so I am not telling you anything about me." He said

"I was jus tasking a question you don't need top be rude." I said and he stopped for a second then kept going. What made him stop like that? It kind of hurt me like really it hurt me I am wearing cuffs and theses things are like pinching my skin. We finally made it down and I noticed we are at the very bottom and I mean VERY bottom. Like there were only 4 cells. He takes me to one and I see the others already there in there cell. But sadly I will be facing them and I don't want to see them. Not that i am mad at them I just don't want to see there sad faces. He pushes me in and takes the hand cuffs of. He goes out locks the bar and goes away to the door then looked back and said

"Have fun forever." He said

I looked at the others and they looked at me and see they were all crying I wanted to cry back but I needed to be strong if I cried it would show I am weak and I can't do that. I have to get used to this now. The black bars, the metal bed without a blanket, the wet floor, and barley getting anything to eat.

This is my life now

**Hey guys I really hoped you enjoyed this so please review that would mean a lot to me like it really would. Also in the next chapter don't think that Ally will stay in that cell forever because she won't there is a surprise but you will see ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on I Have To Get Used To This**

"Have fun forever." He said

I looked at the others and they looked at me and see they were all crying I wanted to cry back but I needed to be strong if I cried it would show I am weak and I can't do that. I have to get used to this now. The black bars, the metal bed without a blanket, the wet floor, and barley getting anything to eat.

This is my life now

**Now**

I am just lying down on my bed it has probably been about a hour since I have been here and I am already bored, I tried to talk to the others but they don't even want to look at me. I guess I am going to get used to this anyways. I look over and they look asleep. I am so hungry I want something to eat but I can't have anything. How do I break out of this place? There is no window and I am not magic so the bars can fall down. I look up and see 4 cops there looking at me.

"Can I help you?"I asked a little rudely one rolled is eyes and the other just want to kill me. But I don't care they are already killing me but keeping me in this hell hole.

"How old are you?" one asked

"Why should I answer you anything?" I asked. I am not going to tell them anything about me they want my respect well apparently they don't know because I am not going to give them any.

"You should answer us because we can kill you if we want so I would tell us something before you and your friends get it." The other cop said he is right though they can't shoot people and by people I mean my best friends. I can't let them shoot my best friends. It is already my fault that they are in here I don't want it worse for all of them.

"You wouldn't dare." I said getting up crossing my arms going up to the cops. On the inside I want to scream and cry but on the outside I am brave and not going to take this one down.

"We would tell us right now." The cop said

"Fine I am 20 years old, how I that going to do anything?" I asked they looked at each other with wide eyes and that me a little nervous but a little happy. Does that mean I can get out of here for good and hide in a hole and never come out? I don't mind doing that at all well as long as there is a mall with free stuff and good clothing.

"How are you little friends?" one asked

"21." I said and one nodded to the other one grabbed his keys and opened the door they grabbed my hands put some hand cuffs on and started walking up ALL those stupid stairs after a while I mean a LONG LONG while we finally got up there. I got token in this room which was blue, with this black table, chair, and 2 men inside it. I sit on the chair while they stand up.

"So why I am here you already owe me for climbing up ALL those chairs." I said almost screaming all. Then officer moon came in and stood beside me not making any eye contact with me well I didn't want to make any eye contact with him either,

"Was is it chief?" officer moon asked

"This girl is to young to be jail we can't keep her here and if we let her out she will run and in 10 minutes she can be China so there is only one thing to do." The chief said

"Let me go. I go to China wait for the police to catch me which could ne in a year and do this again." I said. I can tell that I made they all angry but hey it is kind of fun

"No," he said "But you Austin have to watch her in till her birthday and bring her back here."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said if I can get out of this place I will do anything even if it means I have some lame cop who won't even be able to go against me alone.

"What? Sir I can do that according to her records she can fight of 10 vicious dogs. I won't be able to do anything." He said complaining which made me smirk. So he is weak this makes it two times easier for my game.

"Austin you have to do this, that or she runs away and she get fired." He said

"I don't mind him getting fired." I said still smirking Austin glared at me and gave me slap on the shoulder which hurt by the way I am just saying.

"I will do it but when is her birthday I don't want to be watching her of like 6 months," he said

"My birthday is in two weeks." I said then I want to kill myself for just saying. I just told him my birthday is in two weeks. I should of told him it is like in 9 months or something just for him to be mad he has to watch me for that long.

"Then I will do it, it can't be that hard." He said the chief believe him but I can tell from that voice that he lying like hell. On the inside he wants to kill me but on the outside he is just fine. Trust me even if you are the best at lying. I can still tell I had a bunch of practice.

"Ok then Allyson." Before he could finish his sentence I decided to speak because nobody and I mean NOBODY call me Allyson it reminds me to much of my parents.

"Call me Ally not Allyson." He just nodded and decided to speak again

"Like I was saying Ally you are going to go with Austin and Austin remember to be the boss of her no matter what she says." The chief said and I rolled my eyes good luck with that.

"You got it chief." He said

He told us to the leave the room and Austin said he is going to take us to his house which is only 5 minutes from here. I got to his car and we started going to his house. When I realized I left my best friends behind.

"Wait what about my friends I can't just leave them there." I complained

"They are all 21 they are staying there you will see them in 2 weeks and hopefully that would be soon." He said the last little part under his breath.

I can't believe this first the hate me and when I told them I just left them for two weeks they are going to shoot me in the fact a billion times. I am not happy right now but don't worry I will get away from this guy and go back for them and we are going to continue what are we doing.

That is a promise I will not fail


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on I have to get used to this**

I am not happy right now but don't worry I will get away from this guy and go back for them and we are going to continue what are we doing.

That is a promise I will not fail

**Now**

We finally got to Austin's house and guess what I don't like it. His house seems a little big with nice stuff meaning he is rich and I want to steal it all is what I am saying. I mean this place looks good like a mansion picture your dream house and it just like that. We go to the couch and want to ask him some questions pretend to be nice and all is what I am saying so that way in a week maybe he can trust me then BOOM I blind side him and I leave get the girls and gone for good.

"So do you live alone?" I asked

"Yes I do." He said

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes I do have a girlfriend and she is coming tonight around 8 so please don't do anything." He said but I have so much more planned unless he let's me out which would be really nice.

"I won't do anything…if you let me out of this place." I said already knowing the answer which is

"No." just as I thought.

"Look we should go to bed I am really tired right now and I want to go to bed so I will show you your room where you will be staying." He said leading me up the stairs to the room I am guessing

"I am not trying to sound like I am going steal anything or something but are you rich?" I asked as nice as possible

"Yes I kind of am my parents own a mattress company and they get a lot of money and so I was poor and they wanted me to have a good life style so they bought me this place and everything and once a month the will give me some money to you know just help with food and electricity and stuff." He said

"Do you like living here." I asked

"Not really It gets kind of boring being all alone that's why I invite my girlfriend a lot." He said and we finally made it to my room. We go in and it is a nice small room. Wait hold on he has this big place and I have this little hole.

"This what you get and all you get either that or you go outside and." He started saying but I cut him off

"I don't mind go outside." to run away but I didn't say that part

"Really you don't mind going outside because in the back I have this fence for my dog and you will go in there and if you go past the fence you will get this really bad shock so if you are past it like 5 minutes you die." He said smiling at me which I found kind of creepy

"Hold on don't you go in there to you know feed your dog?" I asked

"Yeah but I put this collar on you and you can't take it off because it shocks you…badly." He said

"I am good here." I said quietly under my breath

"Good." Then he locked the door and closed the door without saying good night and I feel like the bad guy. I go to the bed and lay down there is no window so I can get out that way and I can bust down the door because well I haven't bust down doors yet I usually do window. So I go to sleep thinking of how I am going to get out of here.

**Austin's girlfriend comes (sorry I didn't know what else to do)**

Austin and I went shopping today and when I tried to escape I had hand cuffs on for 2 hours so that was not that great. I was embarrassed the whole time. But I got new clothes so that was awesome. I am wearing some black skinny jeans, white tank top, red head band, and of course socks. I don't know why but I like them. Austin's girlfriend is supposed to be here and I think her name is Brooke he said. DING DONG that must be his girlfriend I walked over to the door but Austin ran to go get it first.

"Hey babe how's it going." Austin said giving her a kiss on the cheek which I find really disgusting. She cam in and took of her shoes. I already hate her she is so much prettier than me. I mean she is wearing a shirt that says angel on it, blue jeans ripped jeans, and she has a flower in her hair. She looks at me with devil eyes and I want to beat her up I don't know why i just really don't like her.

"Hey austy who is this girl?" she asked and I give her a disgusted look showing that i don't like her and fir her to back off. She seemed to get the mess age and went closer to Austin.

"I am watching she is one of the biggest criminals in the world so I have to watch her. Don't worry babe she shouldn't bother us." Austin said but he doesn't know I have got other plans.

"Good well I am Brooke I don't know o care who you are just don't' bother me." She said flipping her hair which guys might find 'hot' but I want to rip it all out.

"Whatever drama queen." I said and walked up the stairs luckily the stairs can lead to the kitchen and the kitchen is where my target is going to be. They go to the kitchen where everything is set up and they both just sat down to eat. So I take my water balloon and down it goes and lucky for me

It hits Austin


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I need help I tried writing this like 10 times but I don't know where to go with this story can someone please Pm or review an idea for help because I don't know where to go with this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's Pov**

I feel this splash on the top on my head and then goes down my back and it feels ice cold. I jump out of my seat and Brooke comes over to me to see if I am aright. I look up and see ally laughing her head off. I go up the stairs take one of her water balloon's when she isn't looking and SPLASH it hits her then I start laughing.

"Hahaha I got you back so good." I said holding my stomach laughing because she is trying to get the wet off her even though it isn't working. Then I felt another splash but it didn't hit me it hit beside me.

"You know you have very bad aim." I said smirking a little grabbing a water balloon "If you make one move you are getting it and I am a cop I have really good aim." I threatened her. She thought for a second but then rolled and jumped from all the way up here to the table.

"I made more than move are you going to get ne officer." She smirked then I jumped off and landed right beside her and the smirk fell right of her face.

"You bet I will." Then I threw it at her but she ducked it then it hit Brooke. Ally and I turned around so we can se her and she is furious probably with me.

"Wow I got you and Brooke this is amazing." Ally said then jumped of the table running down the hall laughing at the same time. I jumped of the table wondering if I should go get her but then I realized Brooke is more important. I ran to Brooke and was going to give her a hug but she pushed me away.

"Do you have feelings for you because if you do I am leaving right now." She said

"NO absolutely not I was just getting back at her there was no way I was flirting with her how could you say that." I said crossing my arms

"I didn't say that you did now tell me the truth." Brooke said

"Oh Brooke baby I care for you so much I don't have feeling for Ally trust me now how about tonight I I will take you out on a date." I said

"Ok but you are paying for dinner and I don't want that girl coming or else we are through." She said then walked right out the door. I sighed I wasn't flirting with Ally… was I? No I couldn't be I am a cop she is a criminal we are both so different. I just can't be liking her.

"So tonight we are going out for dinner? Where is it? I can't wait to go." She said coming down the starts like a little girl and I laughed at that. Sometimes she can go to evil to so cute in just minutes. WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST CALL HER CUTE? Whatever i like Brooke and she is beautiful. I might propose soon.

"No Ally just me and Brooke are going out for dinner you are staying here. I can't take you out with or we would break up." I said

"Why not? I really wanted to go out it has been forever please?" she pleaded

"No I am sorry I promise I will take you out tomorrow." And I just regretted saying that if Brooke catches me and ally out on a date she is going to be so furious with me. But who knows it can't be that bad maybe I can get out of this.

"Really? Are you serious? Oh Austin thank you so much I will not forget you saying those words." She said hugging me and I am not going to get out of this but I mean I liked seeing her happy it seemed nice. I don't know why. She let go of the hug and went to the living room to watch TV. I need to get out of this but the question is. How?

**Later on (Ally's Pov)**

I pretended to be happy and I think I did a good job. Austin and I had a water balloon fight today and so that was nice except for the fact that Brooke got mad. But I am really happy for real because he promised to take me out somewhere and nobody has ever asked me to go out before so even though he is kind if my enemy I think it is sweet. I hear the door bell ring and Austin goes down to answer it and I go closer to there conversation. I see she is wearing a blue dress, heels, her hair is curled, earrings, and a TONE of make up. Man her make up must way more than her entire body.

"So ally isn't coming right? I mean I really don't like her and she will try to break us up or something." She said it is so nice how she is playing to be nice even though she is red with anger.

"No babe she isn't coming and that is a promise I am going to make now are you ready because I am taking you out special." Austin said

"Really? Where?" she said really excited

"I can't say it is a surprise now come on let's go but wait I have to make sure ally does not escape so let me just call her. ALLY." He yelled came from my spot acting like I didn't hear a thing.

"Oh Brooke you are hear I thought you weren't coming for like half an hour or something." I said

"Yeah I am here and you will be here also for the whole night while Austin and I go out tonight." She smiled but her eyes were glaring it was kind of creepy I can't wait in till they leave.

"Well me and Brooke should go no escaping or else you know what happens." He said being really serious and I nodded but I have other plans.

"Well bye." I said

"Yeah bye." They said and then left out the door.

I ran to the window and saw Austin being a gentlemen helping Brooke in the car. I saw him go to his side and then they left I made sure they were out of my sight and then I ran up the stairs to get the stuff I wore on the first night Austin caught me. I put on my stuff and ran out it. Under that I wore a yellow dress SO much better than Brooke's. I grabbed some heels and put them on. I put some earrings, bracelets, and necklaces and put it in my bag for later. It was 8 pm so it was kind of dark so nobody could see me. I ran and kept running in till I got to a light and then I noticed that Austin's car was on the road 10 feet away from me. I hid behind a man because I was afraid that Austin would see me. The light turned green and he start going a couple of miles with me following the whole way. You might think how does she go so fast well I am a robber and police try to run to get me so basically when I force myself to run the easier it got. So I can run almost as fast as a lion. They finally got to some restaurant and went inside. I went to the back and took of me black clothes leaving me in my yellow dress. I took out all the stuff and put it on I was wearing make up so I did look like a different person. But I need one more thing. A Date. I went up to the entrance but didn't go in and saw this cute brown haired boy that was walking around alone so I went up to him.

"Hello my name is ally would you like to have some dinner on me?" I asked politely

"Yeah sure I am Josh let's go in." he said then we went inside

I saw the two and then walked to a table behind them so they couldn't see me. Josh and I sat down and then I listened in on there conversation.

Things were about to get interesting

**Hey guys what did you think? I wanted ally to be a little playful like she is in the show but also a little rough and not so shy when she needs to be. It will all make sense of why she is listening in on there conversation and doing this stuff in the next chapter so review and**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY! **


End file.
